When Fate Decides to get InvoledBeware
by Deliriums Darkling
Summary: AU Kaoru's dad's been murdered and 3 guys love her..whats this? Sano, Sou and Kenshin? What are those? Uh oh...Mayhem insues! On Hold!
1. Default Chapter

When Fate Decides To Get Involved  
  
MEMO: K/K-K/S-Sou/K (WOW! Kao-chan has to choose between Kenshin, Sano and Sou-Chan) MUWAHAHAHAH! I mean, heh! Yeah...  
  
Me: Well..Again I have returned to work on a story. However...  
  
The damned lawyers are trying to make me say something.   
  
I will not utter those words! Never! *runs away screaming*  
  
Lawyers: Get back here! Hey! Get back here! Don't make us sue you!  
  
Me: *freezes at the word sure* Who me? Sue me? NOOOOO! Fine, fine...  
  
What must I say?  
  
Pissed off Lawyers: *hands over a note card*   
  
Me: Whaaa?!?! You want me to say THAT?  
  
Lawyers: YES NOW GET ON WITH IT!   
  
Me: Yikes! Okay! *reads* I, The Silver Hanyou, do hereby decree *pauses* Decree? Oy...*continues* That I do not own, have not owned, and most likely never will own, RK, despite my bitter protests.  
  
There, happy you evil bloodsucking fiends?!  
  
Very pissed off and violent Lawyers: WE'RE NOT VAMPIRES! WE'RE LAWYERS!  
  
Me: Same thing! Wahh! *runs away from evil lawyers* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
Oh by the way, don't sue me.... 'Cause ya know everyone knows us teenage girls have no money at all....On with the story...( I don't own any of the songs or band names or the albums. Only the band people do...But I WILL gain power over them MUWAHAHA!)  
  
(SIDE NOTE: KAORU WILL BE A GOOD COOK IN THIS ONE CAUSE SHE HAS TO BE!)  
  
Yes: gasp...we know..Kaoru a good cook, shocking and impossible.   
  
CHAPTER ONE: "Get the gang together, we're gonna force her to relax!"  
  
Kaoru stepped out of the shower and grabbed her light blue towel, wrapping it around her form. Her wet hair clung to her skin as she opened the door. She paused in the door way, listening to the sounds of the house. She knew her adopted cousin, Yahiko, was still sound asleep and her aunt Megumi, was probably already at the clinic. It was a beautiful Saturday though Kaoru didn't see it as such. Her mind was busy with other things.  
  
Kaoru was still working on getting over her father's death. It had been a little less then a week since the murder. And all Kaoru had been seeing was the murder again and again in her eyes. She dreamed it, she breathed it, she lived it over and over again. Sometimes memory is a cruel joke. With a defeated sigh Kaoru headed towards her room. Ever since her mother's death and her father's obsession with revenge, Kaoru had become a little bit of an outcast. Okay, she was avoided like the plague.   
  
Drying off her body first, Kaoru slipped into some light blue undergarments before she headed to her closet and looked around. She spotted a pair of bondage pants. She slipped them on, careful of not getting the straps tangled. She grabbed a black, shirt and yanked it on. Its square neckline was rather low, and the bondage straps across the front held her tightly. Kaoru glanced at her appearance and nodded. Not bad. Absently grabbing a spiked choker she closed it around her slim neck. Slipping on her watch and a few bracelets, her socks and her 'kick ass' boots, she settled down on her vanity. Grabbing her mother's old brush she went through her long raven locks. She was very proud of her hair. Black with natural electric blue highlights. How much better does it get? Grabbing her purse she headed out her bedroom door and down the stairs. She was gonna spend HER Saturday out having fun. After writing a quick note to her aunt and her cousin she was out the door and on her way to the best place in the world. Her local mall. No, she wasn't a mall crawling bimbo...There was a small wing of the mall that was just heaven. It had a hot topic, movie stores (That had a shit load of anime, horror movies, romances ect) book stores, special interest stores, music stores...Ahh..It was lovely. And so close to the food court.   
  
As Kaoru neared the mall she caught sight if one of her closest friends, Sanosuke Sagara, standing there with his 'wicked' jacket. It was a plain white jacket that didn't close. The only adornment was the symbol for 'wicked' on the back. She grinned as she caught the sounds of a song, and Sano's voice. He was singing Tiger Army 2: Power of Moonlite's Incorporeal.   
  
"I'm dead  
  
I died long ago but my spirit still roams (Incorporeal)  
  
Unwanted in heaven, forgotten in hell as on earth (Incorporeal)  
  
I don't want to stay here, it seams that I'll never be free  
  
Oh can you hear me? (no)  
  
And so  
  
It has come to be that I must wander forever (Incorporeal)  
  
Many things I have seen, empires that rise and then fall (Incorporeal)  
  
A life you live long is simply a moment to me  
  
A tiny drop of water in the sea of eternity  
  
There's no place for me everywhere that I go  
  
Only seems to bring upset and harm  
  
There's one thing that I want and one thing only  
  
Release into the great beyond  
  
Don't want to remember when I was alive  
  
When I held my true love in my arms  
  
For like you I once was, and like me you shall be  
  
When you  
  
Feel a chill in the night perhaps it's me saying hello (Incorporeal)  
  
You're so much like my love though she lived in a long ago time (Incorporeal)  
  
I long to see her for the day when my soul's laid to rest  
  
The peace that I can not find in life, I can find in death  
  
There's no place for me everywhere that I go  
  
Only seems to bring upset and harm  
  
There's one thing that I want and one thing only  
  
Release into the great beyond  
  
Don't want to remember when I was aliveWhen I held my true love in my arms  
  
For like you I once was, and like me you shall be"  
  
Kaoru grinned as she snuck up on him, knowing she ran a risk of getting her ass kicked before she jumped on his back with a yell of, "SANO!"  
  
He gave a little jump before craning his head around to look into the bright cerulean eyes of Kaoru. He pretended to growl, "Hey Jou-chan, wanna watch who you tackle next time? I mighta hurt you."  
  
Kaoru grinned despite herself, "No you wouldn't have. You're a big softy."  
  
Sano's eyes softened a little before he replied gruffly, "Only to you."  
  
Kaoru grinned and hopped off his back, "C'mon Sano-chan, I'm on my way to the mall."  
  
Sano glared at her dainty form, "Sano-CHAN? Who the hell are you calling CHAN little missy?"  
  
She smiled her sweetest smile, "You?"  
  
He rolled his chocolate colored eyes and started walking towards the mall. Kaoru ran to catch up. Sano slowed his pace a little so she didn't have so much trouble keeping up with his long legged stride. He glanced down at her, taking in her beautiful face that was marred by sadness. He knew she was missing her father. With the greatest of care he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stopped her. Kaoru looked up into his eyes with confusion as he smiled down, "Hey Jou-chan...Look, I know you're hurting okay? You don't have to pretend you're fine with me. It is me we're talking about. Ex-Gangster. Sano...Rooster head? Best friend since you started school? The guy who practically lived with your family? Its okay. You can cry. I know you haven't."  
  
She glared at him, "And how do you know I haven't cried at all since it happened Sanosuke Sagara?"  
  
He smiled down at her sadly and touched her cheek, "Cause all the tears are still in your eyes...And you look like you've just gotten into a damn bad argument with Yahiko. And aside from that, it's just the fact that I know you so well. So just cry. Its okay."  
  
With that Kaoru let her walls break down and out came a heart wrenching sob, she buried her face into Sano's chest, trying to keep them quiet. Sano enveloped her in a hug and stroked her hair as she cried into his shirt. He smiled a little, fondly. This shirt was one Kaoru had gotten him. It was black and it read, in white letters, "And they say being 'wicked' is a bad thing...which is why I'm so damn good at it."  
  
Yep, his Kaoru knew him so well. Almost as well as he knew her. He'd never told anyone but he fell in love with Kaoru when she had been 12, and he 14. He knew he had fallen in love with her when he saw her getting thrashed because she had stood up to some bullies for picking on a little boy who had a problem speaking.   
  
~*~*~* FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Sano heard a cry of pain, and walked to peer around the corner of a building and froze when he saw six boys beating up his Kaoru. He heard her cry out, "Hurry up and get outta here Ran! Go!"  
  
Sano, in a rage that his little friend was getting beaten up, rushed to her rescue. When he'd knocked all the boys senseless and picked up little, tiny, frail looking Kaoru she grinned, a broken, blooded and bruised grin, and said, "And so the knight in shining armor rescues the damsel in distress." She glanced at his clothes, "Okay. Maybe not really a knight, and without the shining armor. Umm....And so the street fighter in his 'wicked' jacket rescues the damsel in distress."  
  
14 year old Sano grinned, "Ah...Not so much in distress as in getting her little lady ass kicked."  
  
She glared, "Hey! I resent that. I wasn't getting it kicked....It was more of a...Umm...Well I dunno. But I wasn't getting my ass kicked."  
  
"Sure and my name is Rooster."  
  
She giggled, "Well you do kinda look like a rooster head."  
  
Thus the nickname had been born.   
  
He grinned at her small form as he continued on his way to her house, "Ya know little missy, I'm gonna have to get the boys to help me tach you to fight. You gotta learn how to stand up for yourself."  
  
She huffed, "If I'd had my bokken with me I'd have been fine."  
  
"Yeah, with that thing you can hold your own. But you gotta learn how to without a weapon. C'mon...It'll give you an excuse to get away from that guy at the dojo that creeps you out so much."  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Fine. But only cause I know you're using that as a last resort cause you really are worried about me, even if you won't admit it."  
  
Yep, Sano was in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked down at the girl who was still crying silently in his arms. He hated to admit it but he, Sanosuke Sagara, had fallen in love with his longest, closest, and best friend. That was really twisted in his mind. But ah...He was victim to Cupid's arrow.   
  
Moments later Kaoru looked up at Sano, "Thank you. I needed that I guess. You know Sano, without you I don't even know what would become of me. You've always been there for me. You're the best friend I could ever have."  
  
Sano glowed at the praise, "Ah well...Of course I am. I'm the best friend to any girl."  
  
Kaoru hit his arm playfully, "Sano! Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
Sano just laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked to the mall, chattering about anything and everything. Kaoru jumped up and down, "Sano, Sano, Sano! We have to stop at Hot Topic(A/N I can't think of any other store that carries wings like the ones I saw there. DON'T PICK ON THE WRITER!)....They have wings there and it'll be the perfect addition to my costume for the party. Please can we go?"  
  
Sano looked at the girl, who was already an angel in his eyes, and smiled, "Of course. Though don't you think you should get some horns and a pitchfork instead?"  
  
"Ah Sano!" A voice cried. Sano and Kaoru turned to see Kenshin Himura waving at them as he ran over. Behind him was Soujirou, Aoshi, Misao, Saitou, and Tae. Sano raised his hand in greeting, "Hey Kenshin! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Oh, hello there Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru wiggled two fingers in greeting to him and the others.   
  
Soujirou bowed to Kaoru, "I'm really terribly sorry for your loss Kaoru. How are you holding up?"  
  
The others looked on in surprise. Saitou looked up from his cigarette, "Loss? What loss?"  
  
Soujirou looked at them, shocked, and then back at Kaoru, whose head was bowed, before speaking, "About a week ago Kaoru's father was murdered."  
  
Gasps and murmurs of pity and consolation were uttered. Kaoru only nodded to them before bowing silently and moving away, headed for the Hot Topic. Everyone stared after her before Aoshi spoke up, "You know...Now that I think of it, she has been really quiet, her violence non-existent...But I have the feeling something else is wrong."   
  
Sano looked up in worry, "Something else? Like what?"  
  
Misao understood and continued Aoshi's line of thought, "Well she has just suffered a major loss. She's probably depressed...She may become anorexic, or she could start to injure herself..Like cutting, or burning. You know? Has anyone taken the time to check her out?"  
  
Sano shook his head, his mind reeling from any of those possibilities. His little Kaoru doing something like that? Kenshin seemed rather worried himself and moved on after her before Sano's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.   
  
"Sano?"  
  
"No Kenshin...Not here. Not now. Later. After the party. Lets make sure that ay the party she has a blast. Lets not ruin it yet, okay?"  
  
Misao, the person throwing the party, was extremely rich. And she had decided to have a costume party, afterwards resulting in a sleep over for her closest friends. Namely this group, Kaoru, her cousin Yahiko and his girlfriend Tsabaume. Sano motioned for the rest of the gang to follow him as they made their way to Hot Topic. They saw Kaoru fussing over wings.  
  
Kaoru looked at the different wings and couldn't really decide. There were white ones, black ones, silver ones, silver and black ones, blue, and purple, and so many others. She sighed. Misao walked up, "I think the best ones there are the silver and black ones. But my all time favorite for you would be those wings." Misao pointed, Kaoru's gaze following her finger and her breath caught in her throat. They were beautiful. The main part of the wings being black, they had a deep electric blue tint, and the tips were silver, edged in the same blue. Those were the ones she wanted. She smiled at Misao and nodded, "You're right. Those are the best. As a matter of fact...I think I'll get them."  
  
Sano had watched it all and spoke up, "Nah you won't Missy. I'll buy 'em." Before Kaoru could protest he continued, "Hey..You bought me this shirt, and I know you've gotten me other things. I can buy you some wings, okay? Hey, excuse me miss! Over here! Could you get those down for us please?"  
  
The young woman shook her head, "Sorry. Those are only for display."  
  
Misao spoke up, "Excuse me. They can't be worth more then, eh...I'd say about $50. So I'll give you $100. That's more then a fair price."  
  
The woman looked doubtful, "I'd have to call the manager."  
  
Sano shooed her, "Then do it. We want those wings for our little angel friend here. She needs something to lift her spirits." All of their friends had gone silent, listening. Just about everyone cracked a smile. Sano was using the pity thing again.  
  
The young woman, Hitomi, glanced at Kaoru curiously, though she didn't say a word. That look however was all Sano needed, "Yeah. Her dad was killed a week ago. Its so sad. She's our little angel, and we thought maybe if we bought her some wings she'd cheer up some, you know? Giving her heart wings. Poor girl hardly talks anymore."  
  
That was it, Hitomi was caught, "Oh! That's so sad. Well I'll tell you what, I'll sell them to you for $75, and not a word to anyone where you got them, okay?"  
  
Sano grinned, "We are forever in your debt. And trust me, not a word to anyone. Street fighters honor." So Sano bought his Kaoru wings. Soujirou thought it was a nice gesture, and felt that he should make one similar as well. Without any ado he asked Kaoru, "What are you gonna wear to the party?"  
  
She shrugged, "I was thinking of just going dressed normally and then wearing the wings. An angel in bondage."  
  
Soujirou shook his head, "That won't do. An angel needs a dress....Now, if you could have any of these dresses, which would you choose?"  
  
Kaoru, totally oblivious to what Soujirou was doing, (A/N: yes we know...Kaoru no baka. *sighs* She is so dense sometimes...), looked through the dresses and paused when her eye was caught by the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. A long dress that would drag slightly on the floor, it was black with a silver bodice, yet still had black, lacy, sleeves. The back was low, the collar dipped into a V that went low. It had a beautiful crimson embroidery done on the bottom of the skirt to make it look like roses. It was soft to the touch, beautiful and elegant. And cost close to $90!! She sighed. It would have been beautiful. Soujirou looked at it, the price, and Kaoru's face. $90 wasn't that much really, "Why don't you try it on at least?" He wanted to make sure he got the right size for her. Kaoru nodded and went to try on the dress.   
  
After putting on the dress, and getting the ties in the back, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was winsome, and alluring, enticing and enchanting. And it cost too much money. But it fit perfectly, almost as if it had been made just for her. It hugged her curves, and draped nicely. She took it off, got dressed and headed out of the dressing room, "Its beautiful Soujirou. Take my word for it." She put it away before he snatched it down. Kenshin noticed this and figured, he might as well get her something too. So he looked around until his eyes fell on a head piece. It was beautiful. It was held it the hair with bejeweled clips, but the main attraction was a silver moonstone drop that hung onto the forehead. The moonstone drop was real, and Kenshin bought it quickly. He knew Kaoru would love it. Everyone else caught on and bought Kaoru things that would go well with her costume. Makeup, hair accessories, Misao bought her the perfect shoes, and Tae made sure to buy her undergarments that would not show, or leave panty lines. That would be a horrible thing. (They guys all blushed and sweatdropped) Kaoru looked at everyone in suspicion, "Okay. Whats going on?"  
  
Soujirou smiled his normal smile at her, "Simple. We're cheering you up."  
  
Misao looked at her watch, "Oh NO! We gotta go! We've spent the entire day at that store! We have to get ready for the party! Kaoru, stop by your house and pack your stuff. We'll be there in a bit. You're getting ready at my place. Boys, don't you dare be late or I'll kill you. Sano, don't forget Yahiko this time, okay? Kaoru, Sano, get those little butts going and get back to your place Kaoru, quick!" Sano and Kaoru rushed out the door as Misao continued bellowing orders at the rest of the group as the rest quivered in fear. For such a short, delicate looking person, Misao was a scary lady. The two ran down the street as they laughed. Kaoru tripped because Sano had accidently bumped into her. Instead of giving her time to get back up, Sano grabbed her and swung her onto his back as he darted across lawns and streets to get to Kaoru's place.  
  
Once they got to Kaoru's place she rushed up to her room ans started packing, Sano grabbing Yahiko and made him pack as well. As soon as the boys were done, they left and headed for Sano's.   
  
Not long after Misao and Tae, and of course Tae's sister Tsabaume, pulled up and laid on the horn. Kaoru was out the door with a shouted goodbye in less then 2 minutes. She hopped into the car and they tore off on their way to Misao's. For the first time in that last 9 day period, Kaoru actually smiled and laughed like the old days. They were effectively cheering her up.  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE PARTY AND THE SLEEP OVER (Guys and girls....Uh oh)  
  
Upon reaching Misao's the girls dragged everything out and rushed upstairs to Misao's room. She set everything down, "Okay! First we start with Tsabaume. What was your costume?"  
  
Tsabaume grinned, "I wanted to be a traditional Japanese lady."  
  
Misao grinned, "Alright! Girls...here we go!"  
  
After getting Tsabaume into the kimono, finally getting the obi tied, which took a good 2 hours alone, and the spilt toe socks and sandles on they did her makeup. First rice powder to make her white, then the red lip color, the eye makeup and the hair. With that done, they stared into the face of a woman from the Meji Era.   
  
Next was Tae. She planned on being Tinkerbell. Her hair pulled up into the fluffy poney tail, her light makeup, the funny slippers and the green dress and they had their very own Asian Tinkerbell.   
  
Misao decided she wanted to go next, dressed as a belly dancer. Finally convincing her to forego the funny hat, they got her into the bra like top with a sheer gold layer over the initial tan fabric. The opened leg pants went on next. Followed shortly by ankle bracelets, bracelets, slippers, and makeup.  
  
Last, but not least, was Kaoru's turn. After getting her into the undergarments, which took some convincing, followed by the dress. She looked stunning right there, but they weren't done yet. Sitting her back down they did her makeup first. First base powder to make her skin totally flawless instead of 98% flawless. Next came the eyeliner followed by a blue mascara. That gave her eyes depth and drew attention to her cerulean eyes. Next was the slightly silvery lip gloss and the silver body glitter. They made her hair perfectly straight, twisted some back in a mini French twist, and added the head piece. Around her neck they placed a silver necklace with a ruby drop. On her right hand they put on a simple Celtic-chain ring on her ring finger. They added a silver and sapphire bracelet, her silver high heels, and her wings and she was done. She stood before the girls as the cooed and cheered her on. Finally the party was ready to begin. People had been there for at least 30 minutes (people can wait..They wanted to make Kaoru the main attraction.) So the girls headed out of the room, waited for someone to announce them, and then descended int stairs in said order: Tae, Tsabaume, Misao, and Kaoru.  
  
When Kaoru appeared at the head of the stairs, everyone stopped and watched as this perfect angel slowly joined them. Sano, Kenshin, and Soujirou all felt their hearts melt as their breaths caught in their chest.   
  
Kaoru looked for friendly faces and smiled when she caught sight of Soujirou. Then she noticed Sano and Kenshin. She smiled at all of them, a soft whimsical smile. She reached the last landing and Misao shooed the three boys over to get her. The first to reach her was Soujirou. He bowed, for he played a prince, and offered her his hand. She took it and smiled apologetically at Sano and Kenshin. They waved it off. Kenshin was a samurai, and Sano was, (Yep, you guessed it) a street fighter. Misao was on Aoshi's arm. He was dressed as a spy. Saitou was a cop. A Meiji era police man to be exact. Kaoru felt her eyebrows snap together in a frown, that damned Saitou was still smoking. Soujirou looked startled as she stomped up to Saitou and yanked the cigarette out of his mouth and stepped on it, "Saitou, don't smoke!"  
  
With that she walked back to Soujirou and took his arm, "Sorry. It was bugging me."   
  
Soujirou was doing his best not to burst out laughing at the look on Saitou's face. Sano and Kenshin had no such reserves and were all but rolling around on the floor. Kaoru's bewildered look was too much for Soujirou and he started to chuckle. Kaoru leaned away as if Soujirou had lost his mind. He pointed at Saitou's still shocked, opened mouth, gaping, dismayed, and dumbfounded expression and Kaoru started to giggle. That pleased Soujirou more then anything and he smiled warmly at Kaoru, "Kaoru, may I please have this dance?" Kaoru nodded and Soujirou lead her out to the dance floor. It was a sweet, slow song. As she listened to the words in Soujirou's arms as the slowly danced to the music, tears started to well up in her eyes. Somehow it reminded her of her father.   
  
Soujirou seemed to know that something was bugging Kaoru, so he did the only thing he could. He held her tighter, letting her lean on him for support. Kaoru's arms clasped him tightly as she fought down the urge to cry. Soujirou spoke, "You know Kaoru...I'm sad your father died too. But I'm very happy that you're still here. I don't know where I'd be today if it hadn't been for you. You saved my life you know. So please, let me help you."  
  
Kaoru smiled sadly, tears silently on her cheeks. Both of them were remembering when Kaoru had met Soujirou.   
  
~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
13 year old Kaoru stood up on the roof of her school. It was after hours. She knew her dad wouldn't be home yet, so she waited up here until the clock would chime 5:00 and then she'd leave. No point being in an empty house. At least here she could watch other kids. She heard a door open, followed by a muted sobbing sound. Curious she peered around the corner of her little hiding spot to see a cute boy standing by the railing. She watched as he climbed over, ready to end his life by all appearances.  
  
"Wa...wait!"  
  
The boy whipped his head around, "Wha..what do you want?" he seemed a little angry, "Are you here to..to make fun of me? Gonna beat up the poor new boy too?"  
  
Kaoru was appalled, "No! Thats horrible! I never beat up people unless they're picking on kids who can't protect themselves!"  
  
They heard the door open again, this time to reveal the school bullies, Shishio, Zechs, and the American boy Adam. Zechs grabbed the back of the cute boy's shirt and yanked him back, "So Soujirou, now you're hitting on our school's girls, huh? You'll pay for that."  
  
Kaoru flew from her hiding spot and nailed Zechs with a right hook, "You leave him alone you creep! He didn't do anything to you."  
  
Zechs growled, "Bitch! Watch who you're hitting!" He grabbed her arm in a painful grasp, "Hey boss? Can we have some fun with her later?"  
  
Shishio nodded, "I don't see why not."  
  
Kaoru struggled as hard as she could while Soujirou watched. He felt his anger rise as the young girl was handled harshly. He stood up, "Wait. Leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you."  
  
Kaoru glared, "Yeah well neither did you so shut up and run already!"  
  
Soujirou grinned, "I can't let them hurt you."  
  
Kaoru yelped as Zechs twisted her arm behind her and Adam nailed her in the gut, before grabbing her face and kissing her roughly. Kaoru gagged and bit his lip, drawing blood.   
  
Adam lashed out, hitting her across the face. Soujirou tackled him, sending him flying, before going after Zechs. As soon as Zechs let go of Kaoru's arm, she grabbed her stuff, grabbed Soujirou's arm and ran as fast as she could. Tearing down the ladder, jumping from landing to landing, and sprinting towards her house with Soujirou in tow.   
  
When they finally stopped she gasped out, "Sorry...That....we...ra..n...so...much."  
  
"Thi...nk....nothing....Of....it."   
  
"O...Kay."  
  
Soujirou grinned at her, before seeing the bruise forming on her face, lips and arms. His eyes widened before she waved it away, "I get worse from just falling down the stairs. But I will admit...I can't get that bad taste out of my mouth."  
  
Soujirou felt as if another person had taken over his body as he leaned forward and kissed Kaoru lightly on the lips, "All I can taste is you, and that tastes sweet."  
  
Kaoru blushed, eyes downcast, "Thanks."  
  
Soujirou smiled, "Forgive me, I shouldn't have. But I needed to thank you."  
  
Kaoru grinned mischievously, "well then I guess I better do a lot of stuff for you to thank me for, eh?" she giggled before saying she was only teasing.  
  
If only she knew how much Soujirou wished she was serious.  
  
~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
Kaoru grinned, "Remember Sano the next day when we walked into school hand in hand? I thought his head was gonna explode!"  
  
Soujirou laughed, "Kenshin was even worse...I thought he was gonna kill me. Aoshi just glared and Tae laughed."  
  
Kaoru laughed, "The absolute worse though was Misao. I thought she was gonna nag us...and when she finished with that she was planning on hanging us...After brutal beatings and torture."  
  
Soujirou laughed as the song ended, "Ah well...Look where it got us. The best friendship..."  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Yeah...and my first REAL kiss...I don't consider what Adam did to be a kiss. That was a violation of my mouth and a tactic to make me sick. I'm sure of it."  
  
Soujirou laughed, "Actually I think he thought you'd like it."  
  
Kaoru gagged, "Yuck! Sou, don't make me sick! Eww! That is so...gross. Adam was, is, and always will be a sick, disgusting, revolting, perverted, twisted, nasty and self centered creepy..bastard."  
  
Soujirou laughed again, "True, true....I do know, however, that he still has a crush on you."  
  
Kaoru again gagged, "Yucky!"  
  
Another song started and Kenshin moved to take Soujirou's place, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Well....I don't see why not."  
  
Soujirou bowed out and retreated to the sidelines with Sano. Sano grunted a greeting and kept his eyes riveted on Kaoru, where Sou's eyes joined his  
  
Kenshin smiled, "So how are you liking the party Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me miss...I am Kaoru. No miss involved. But I guess its okay. I was just reminded of the time I met Soujirou. Good memory. You know I remember when I met you too...."  
  
Kenshin grinned, "Do you? I wish you'd forget. I was such an idiot when I was younger."  
  
Kaoru laughed, "But I thought it was cute!"  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
10 year old Kaoru was walking alone, having just left Sano to his friends. They were having a meeting. She headed to school. Sano said he'd meet up with her after school, he couldn't be bothered to attend today. Walking with her head down she didn't notice the young man before she ran into him. With a startled yelp she fell to the sidewalk, "Ow..."   
  
She winced as she rubbed her hip gently when she heard a voice, "Oh! I'm so sorry, that I am. I didn't mean to have to knocked over, that I didn't. Can I help you up?"  
  
Kaoru looked up into the bright violet eyes of an 11 year old boy, who's face was hidden in shadow by his blood red hair. She did notice, however, the X shaped scar on his cheek. She took his hand and let him pull her up before she reached out and touched his cheek. He gave a small start before Kaoru spoke, "Sorry! I shouldn't have...But it looks like it holds bad memories. Sorry. Anyway, I'm also sorry for running into you, I should have been watching where I was going, but I've found that if you don't look, and you pretend that you're not important enough to be seen then people don't pay attention. I hope I didn't hurt you..."  
  
The young boy shook his head, "No. I'm fine, that I am. But why would you not want to be seen?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged, "I don't have Sano with me. And if he isn't around I always feel kinda weak. So if I stay out of people's way then they don't have any reason to get mad at me. My name is Kaoru by the way. Kaoru Kamiya. You must be new."  
  
He nodded, "Yes I am. My name is Himura. Kenshin Himura. Also called that Battousai."  
  
"Riiight....Well Battousai, we'd better get you to school. C'mon."  
  
With Kenshin next to her, Kaoru became animated and lively. They met up again during lunch. Misao and Tae were bugging her over who the cute guy was. Kenshin would blush and laugh it off until Kaoru got fed up. She stalked away. Kenshin blinked after her before politely telling the two girls to be quiet, leave him alone and not to follow him or Kaoru. Having done that he followed Kaoru, "Excuse me, Miss Kaoru? Are you okay?"  
  
She flashed a fake smile, "Of course I am. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well you could tell me what's wrong?"  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing. Waiting for the day to be over so Sano will show up and spend time with me before I have to go home and cook dinner. Then I'll wait home alone till my dad shows up at around 10:00 and then he'll spend five minutes with me before he sends me to bed, I'll go to sleep and wake up to find him gone, having only left a note, some money, and some lunch. The note will read, 'Kaoru, I'm off to work. Be home late. Here is lunch and some money to spend after school. Walk to and from school with Sano. Be a good girl. I love you, Dad.' The same note that he has left since I was old enough to read. Then it'll be the same thing all over again."  
  
Kenshin blinked, "Why not change it and spend some time with me instead? I could go home with you and stay with you till about 9:00, maybe 9:30. We can do homework, eat dinner and do some other things too. That way you won't be alone."  
  
Kaoru narrowed her eyes, "Are you hitting on me?"  
  
Kenshin let out an indignant sound, "I would never hit you! I don't hit girls!"  
  
Kaoru laughed, "I mean are you flirting with me."  
  
"Flirting? Is that the same as flying? Or flitting?"  
  
Kaoru laughed again, "No...Okay. You can come home with me if Sano says its okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin groaned, "Oh...I was such an idiot. I remember when Sano saw me. Looked ready to rip my head off. I thought I was gonna die. Then we explained it. I gave the same answer to him as I did you about hitting on you. You know, I knew what it meant. Same with flirting."  
  
Kaoru let her head drop to Kenshin's shoulder as she laughed, "You..You...You devious little boy! You're horrible! Oh...Don't tell Sano that...He still might hold a grudge." she giggled, "Oh man...And then when you met Sou...Oh dear. He thought you were gonna kill him. I thought so too."  
  
Kenshin looked fierce, but ruined the effect with a grin, "I probably would have if you hadn't come up and given me a hug."  
  
The song ended and Kaoru curtsied, before Sano took her hand, "My turn Little Missy!" Kaoru grinned, "Are all of you gonna dance with me then? First Sou-chan, then Kenshin, and now Sano...Who next? Saitou, Aoshi? Yahiko maybe? I dunno if I wanna dance anymore..."  
  
Looking at Sano's crestfallen expression Kaoru laughed and took his hand, "Well...One more I suppose. But you're the last one for awhile."  
  
"Sounds good to me Kaoru. I think this is one of your favorites isn't it? Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Yeah. I really do love this song."  
  
"It reminds me of you, you know. 'And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything is made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.'"  
  
Kaoru swayed slowly to the music in Sano's arms and wished for a time when sorrow didn't weigh heavy on her heart. Leaning on Sano for support she let her head rest on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her tighter, and held her up.   
  
Kenshin and Soujirou watched from the side, and though they both wished they were the ones holding Kaoru they also knew that sometimes you just need someone who has been with you for all of it.   
  
Misao came running up to Kenshin, dragging a helpless Aoshi behind her, and demanded their attention, "You guys! KENSHIN! SOUJIROU! Pay attention! I've got some music and I've got pictures of Kaoru and even some movie clips of her too and I got Saitou and Tae to put them all together, but do you think it'd be a good idea to show them? There are quite a few with her and her dad in there and I thought I'd show it and let everyone know what happened."  
  
Kenshin blinked and tried to sort out everything Misao had just said, even as Soujirou clutched his head in an information overload. Aoshi pulled some ear plugs out of his ears, "Maybe we should ask Yahiko too. He does know her as family and friend, not just friend. But I think before we do that we should have the singing part of the party. We don't know if Kaoru will be up to singing after that and we really do want her to sing 'My Will' because she always gets everyone with that song."  
  
Misao nodded and tore off looking for Yahiko and Tsabaume. The three friends shook their heads. Kenshin smiled, "She is an interesting one Aoshi. But she is devoted to you."  
  
Aoshi nodded, "I know...She is my opposite and I personally believe we compliment each other nicely." he looked at his three friends, "What about you three? Who is it you are pining for?"  
  
Sano shrugged, Kenshin looked down and Soujirou smiled. Aoshi raised an eyebrow. Somehow he had the feeling that this would be an interesting story. The four of them were spun around when Misao ran through their group dragging Yahiko. A cloud of dust (Where the dust came from no one knows) showed up. When it cleared up you could see four dizzy young men and a confused Tsabaume, "Where...Where is Miss Misao taking Yahiko?"  
  
Sano coughed, "Ugh...Who knows?"  
  
Misao jumped up on stage, "Okay! Everyone listen up we're gonna have a little singing contest kind of thing. First up is Kaoru, Tae, Tsabaume and ME and we'll be singing 'He loves you not' by Dream! So shut up and listen to us!"  
  
The other girls got up on stage, they all got into position, Kaoru standing a little ahead of the rest. The first sweet notes sounded and the lights hit the girls. They started singing and Kaoru's voice rang out. But every guy practically stopped breathing when they started to dance.  
  
Their bodies moved in such a way that more then one guy dropped his jaw and his drink cup (Misao made sure none of them were glass or expensive). The girls drew attention to their curves, and other very womanly attributes.   
  
Sano, Kenshin and Soujirou growled in unison when they heard a class mate, a boy by the name Omi say, "Damn...Look at Kaoru. Wonder if she does privet shows!" his friends laughed, "I mean...Shit man! I wouldn't mind gettin' a little bit of that girl's action."  
  
Soujirou was sorely tempted to beat Omi senseless, as was Kenshin. But both showed extreme self control. Sano had no such reserves and nailed Omi in the face before turning back to the stage. Next up was another girl group with Kaoru singing front, everyone wanted her to sing as many as she could. She agreed. As far as Sano knew she would be singing at least 4. This one was a lot softer and sweeter.  
  
  
  
"You're still trying to capture the moment.  
  
I'm livin' in it.  
  
You're still tryin' to pry your heart open.  
  
The sky's been my limit.  
  
I've been wondering if you are ever gonna meet me   
  
half way, some day. Will you ever make me happy baby.  
  
When I get there, I'm finally free  
  
When I get there, I'm home.  
  
When I get there, I'll turn the key  
  
When I get there I'll know.  
  
I don't know where I'm going  
  
But I'm going and I'll know it when I get there.  
  
Can't wait another minute cause your heart just isn't in it  
  
and its not fair.  
  
When I get there, I'm finally free  
  
When I get there, I'm home.  
  
When I get there, I'll turn the key  
  
When I get there I'll know.  
  
(Ahhhh)  
  
I see myself in a cathedral  
  
All dressed in white  
  
That someone is willing and waiting  
  
To be there by my side.  
  
Don't know where I'll find him  
  
But I'm sure enough gonna find him  
  
Some where, out there I know he's gonna make me happy baby.  
  
When I get there, I'm finally free  
  
When I get there, I'm home.  
  
When I get there, I'll turn the key  
  
When I get there I'll know.  
  
I don't know where I'm going  
  
But I'm going and I'll know it when I get there.  
  
Can't wait another minute cause your heart just isn't in it  
  
and its not fair.  
  
I don't know how I'll make so I guess I'll have to fake it  
  
'Til I'm somewhere.   
  
I don't know where I'm going  
  
But I'm going and I'll know it when I get there.  
  
When I get there, I'm finally free  
  
When I get there, I'm home.  
  
When I get there, I'll turn the key  
  
When I get there I'll know.  
  
I've been thinkin' bout our situation  
  
It's not what I want  
  
If you can't get what you're givin'  
  
Then you got to be movin' on  
  
I got no hard feelings.  
  
Just a heart that needs healin'.  
  
It takes time, but I'll find another road.  
  
Then I will know, he's the one.( He's the one)  
  
Sure as rain, sure as sun (sure as sun!)  
  
Till the day, hope is gone  
  
I will keep holding on  
  
I don't know where I'm going  
  
But I'm going and I'll know it when I get there.  
  
Can't wait another minute cause your heart just isn't in it  
  
and its not fair.  
  
I don't know how I'll make so I guess I'll have to fake it  
  
'Til I'm somewhere.   
  
I don't know where I'm going  
  
But I'm going and I'll know it when I get there.  
  
When I get there, I'm finally free  
  
When I get there, I'm home.  
  
When I get there, I'll turn the key  
  
When I get there I'll know.  
  
When I get there, I'm finally free  
  
When I get there, I'm home.  
  
When I get there, I'll turn the key  
  
When I get there I'll know.  
  
When I get there, I'm finally free  
  
When I get there, I'm home.  
  
When I get there, I'll turn the key  
  
When I get there I'll know."  
  
Everyone cheered violently. Next were some people that Sano wasn't interested in so he just blatantly ignored them, as did the rest of his close friends. The girls rushed off the stage beaming. Kenshin was the first to congratulate them, "You girls did wonderful, that you did! Astounded the crowds. You're all really wonderful singers."  
  
Yahiko had already taken Tsabaume into his arms, and Aoshi had Misao in a hug as well. Tae was cuddled nicely next to Saitou (A/N: yes I know he is married but I can't remember his wife's name and anyway I want him to be with Tae so hush you peoples out there! Wuh-pah!) Kaoru beamed at her friends, "He's right! You girls kick ass."  
  
Yahiko spoke up, "Yeah they did. Much better then you Busu. But the weasel wasn't as good as Tae or Tsabaume."  
  
He always picked on Kaoru, because he couldn't find the words to say that she was more of a mother to him then his own adoptive mom, Megumi. Kaoru never really got mad at him, but she pretended to. She had come to love the little brat like family. And recently family had become the most important thing in her life, so instead of getting mad, hitting him, chasing him, or even yelling at him Kaoru just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. His hair was a spiky mess. His costume was a skater. In real life he was just a punk. This act startled everyone. Yahiko was freaked out and instantly put his hand on her forehead to check to see if she had a fever. Finding her to be the normal temperature he withdrew and looked at her funny, "What's wrong with you Busu? Normally you'd have me begging for mercy. But instead you just smile? Are you taking drugs or something?"  
  
Kaoru smiled again, and made no comment. She bowed to them all and slowly walked away. They all watched with wide eyes and more then a few had dropped their jaws. As she wove her way through the crowds she greeted and exchanged pleasantries with a few people. When she stepped up on stage and spoke people quieted and watched, "Well I guess its my turn to sing again. I'm gonna sing the song called Tourniquet. Ready?"  
  
She took a deep breath as the music cued up sitting down on the stage, with her legs hanging off the edge and waited for the time to add her voice to the music.  
  
"I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more.   
  
So much more.  
  
I lay dying, and I'm pouring  
  
Crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long...  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me?  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
(Return to me salvation)  
  
I want to die  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave,   
  
my soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied,  
  
Christ, tourniquet  
  
My suicide."  
  
People cheered, but the looks on the faces of Sano, Kenshin, Soujirou, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Tsabaume, Saitou and Tae were shock, horror and fear. Their Kaoru had never sung of suicide. Kaoru bowed to the crowed and handed the microphone to someone else and walked back to her friends, a look of serenity on her face. Sano forced a smile, "Hey that was great! I'm sure I saw a few tears when you sang My will. The second one was a bit of a shocker though. Who was that by?"  
  
Kaoru grinned, "It was by Evanescence."  
  
Saitou frowned, "Doesn't evanescence mean to disappear, to evaporate or to fade out?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Yeah. I think it's a beautiful word...and the meaning is beautiful too. To simply fade out and disappear? I think that would be..Um...interesting?"  
  
Sano looked at Kaoru as if he wasn't sure he knew her for who she was. Kenshin blinked uncertainly and Sou put his hand on Kaoru's forehead, "Are you okay?"  
  
Kaoru laughed it all off, "Of course I am! Why on Earth wouldn't I be?"  
  
Sano bent down to look her in the eyes, "Hey little missy, you're not thinking of doing something stupid are ya?"  
  
Kaoru growled and knocked him on the head, "Baka! Be nice! Sheesh...Why does everyone think I'm gonna turn stupid all of a sudden?! I'm fine!"  
  
With that she stormed away. Sano, Sou-chan and Kenshin watched, uncertain as to how to deal with this. Misao patted Sano's shoulder, "Don't worry...We'll fix her later tonight!" 


	2. An Important note from Silver

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Alrighty people here I am, the Silver Hanyou back at your doors once again! Why you may wonder? Well for a number of reasons. The FIRST being....I just, out of sheer boredom, checked the stats....and now I have one, very important question....

WHEN DID YOU PEOPLE DECIDE TO GO CRAZY AND LIKE ME?!?!

::looks around with a confused look on her face::

I'm gonna cry...I NEVER thought anyone would like my stories....I feel absurdly happy about it. Thank you.

I mean, woah there people. Woah! Okay well thats not ACTUALLY my reason for typing this up to you people really.

Its this:

I profusely apologize to each and every last one of you who has read a story of mine about how long everything is taking.

I am so sorry.

Anything else I need to talk to you all about?

Well just a bit.

I feel bad that I am taking so long with all of this stuff, such as all of my fanfictions that I have bravely taken on....and failed horribly at keeping up with. Sorry.

But in all honesty, I am in the process of moving, and my family is leaving me to move to another country, so I'm trying to deal with this loss. The worst loss, however, was the recent death of my friend for whom I am grieving deeply. Aside from that I am also a normal human being with relationships to keep up and I have a new relationship blooming that seems to requite a lot of nurturing due to this person's barriers and fear of something or another.

Anyway, I love all of you for your faithful keeping me around. I am working on getting over my grief, fears, and own shortcomings and have been able to write a bit more. (Well at least until school starts. Who KNOWS what'll happen then...-.-)

But anyway, I'm trying. Please have patience with me!

-Silver


End file.
